


Test Drive

by yakka



Series: Challenges [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Car Sex, Cock and Ball Play, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Licking, M/M, Mentions of Erotic Electrostimulation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Oral-Anal sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Tea Bagging, Teasing, pleasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakka/pseuds/yakka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek lets Stiles test drive his car, only fair Derek gets something out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edinburghgrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edinburghgrl/gifts).



Stiles sits in the drivers seat of Derek's Camero, parked in the car park of the sheriffs station. The excitement of driving such a machine coursing through his entire body. It only took him weeks of convincing the alpha to let him test drive his precious car. 

Derek leans over the gear stick placing his hand on Stiles' thigh to steady himself and starts to caress his neck with his lips, the tip of his tongue barely touching the skin but enough to make Stiles give a little moan. Stiles' hand reaches around Derek's neck firmly pressing to show his enjoyment, as he sits forward he pulls his t-shirt off and Derek uses his fingernail to trail down his spine. A buzz rips through Stiles like a wave, the sensation driving him mad. Needing to feel more, his body aching for his alphas touch. 

With his eagerness showing he pulls at the button on his jeans while lifting his ass off the seat he unzips and pulls them down letting his hard cock bounce up towards his stomach. Turning his head to face Derek he watches as people walk past the car, not caring that they could be caught the thought just makes him hard. Knowing that at any moment he could be caught by anyone including his dad makes him more excited. 

Moving his nail down the middle of Stiles' chest, down to his stomach Stiles can't help himself he shakes, the tingling over powering his body he throws his head back groaning. 

Tightness takes hold of him and he wants to feel more. Derek kisses the tip of his cock, soaking up the precum like a sponge while Stiles rocks his hips and his groans growing louder. 

Stiles leans forward his bare chest pressing against the steering wheel, his ass just lifting off the seat enough to let Derek slide his hand under, teasing his hole with his finger before inserting it. Giving out a slight whimper quickly followed by a groan when he feels Derek's finger moving inside him. 

Rocking his hips enjoying every second, Stiles moans become more intense as Derek slips another finger in and squeezes his shaft with his other hand. Stiles cant hold still his hips rocking so fast the tingling in his spine shooting down to his cock, he wanted to cum, needed to cum. 

Derek slides another finger in beside the other two and tightens his grip, just as he kisses Stiles' nipple a shock shoots through him and he grips the steering wheel so hard his nails dig into the leather as he cums. 

Panting hard and trying to catch his breath Stiles sits back in the seat, shaking and trying to relax as much as he can with Derek's fingers still inside him making him wince. 

Turning his head to look at Derek he smiles almost knowing what he is about to do, he wriggles his fingers inside making Stiles jump. Leaning over he kisses Derek his tongue catching his lip, he pulls back feeling his cock harden again ready for more pleasure he lifts his ass off Derek's hand and shuffles himself into the back seat as Derek follows.

Taking a couple of minutes to compose himself Stiles lays on the back seat still panting from before, Derek glides his jeans down allowing his hard cock to feel the hot air in the car. Sitting up wiping the sweat away he closes the gap between himself and Derek, his wet tongue meeting the vein on his neck tracking it up to his ear. Derek gives out a growl. 

Stiles tugs at his earlobe with his lips nibbling at the edge, his hand finding Derek's waist he digs his nails in, knowing that he likes it rough. A husky groan leaves his lips as his hand moves down leaving track marks. Reaching his groin Stiles stops watching Derek's reaction knowing it will drive him wild. Taking hold of his hard cock sliding his hand slowly up and down while biting on Derek's shoulder making him shiver in pleasure.

Moving his hand faster with every stroke while holding his shaft firmly, he watches Derek lose control moaning continuously. Just when he thinks he will cum his movements stop, lowering his head he licks the tip of his cock, taking just the head into his mouth sucking waiting for that salty taste of precum. Derek rocks his hips when he feels the wetness of Stiles' mouth.

Stopping again he straddles him, his ass in the air waiting, wanting, the anticipation exciting him even more. Stiles leans forward holding onto the seat in front of him readying himself to take all of Derek in. 

Derek teases him, parting his cheeks to reveal his entrance. His cock sliding down and past his hole making him tremble as he moans out. Derek pushes gently in groaning with the tightness of him. Stiles hips buck involuntarily, feeling the pressure push on him. Lowering his body to take all of Derek in he gives out a slight shriek, the pain almost to much for Stiles. The piercing pain fades and turns to a delightful throbbing making him growl. 

Derek thrusts deeper each time, both giving out moans as Stiles strokes his own cock in time with his thrusts. Both of them cum at the same time each giving out a groan as Stiles falls back onto Derek feeling his body shudder beneath him. Both of them panting, struggling to breath as they relax into each other.

Finally able to breathe normal and with Derek soft Stiles feels it is safe to move. Slowly lifting himself off he slides over and sits beside him. Reaching forward snatching his clothes from the front seat, looking around suddenly aware that there is people around. Stiles dresses quickly and quietly unsure what to say as Derek sits in the same position, his eyes closed.


	2. Part 2

One week later...

Pulling up to Stiles' house Derek gives a beep of the horn to signal his arrival. Switching off the engine and drumming his fingers across the steering wheel showing his frustration and impatience, Derek is always waiting for Stiles. As his fingers drum over the nail marks left by Stiles the last time he'd had him. Licking his lips as his pulse starts to race remembering how tight Stiles was, his cock gives a bounce in his jeans. Watching the front door he finally catches a glimpse of him, taking his time locking up as usual. Derek steps out of the car slamming the door behind him, his annoyance burning to the surface. Crossing his arms and leaning back onto the side of the car, a sign to show he is in charge. Stiles walks slowly over to him, his hand stretched out for Derek to give him the keys.

“You're late, again” Derek says in a gruff voice shaking his head at him.  
“You do realize it takes time to look this good” he replies lowering his hand.  
“On your knees” he orders.  
“Seriously?” he asks giving him a timid smile.

Derek just cocks a brow and gives him I'm-the-alpha face. The smile quickly disappears as his eyes widen, a surprised look on his cute face. With an unsure look Stiles drops to his knees, his eyes searching every inch of Derek's face.

Still standing with his arms crossed Derek moves his foot to between Stiles' legs, rubbing his softness with his shoe while smirking at his obvious discomfort.

“Please, not here” Stiles begs.

Derek ignores his plea. Continuing to rub his cock, the friction making him hard.

“Does it not feel good?” he asks sarcastically.  
“It's not that, my dad could be home any minute.”  
“Well then you better hope you cum before he does.”

Rubbing harder now, Derek is pleased watching Stiles squirm, his cock getting firmer pushing against his foot. Stiles' moans muffled as he bites on his own lip. As his groans become more frequent Derek stops, pulling his foot back letting him compose himself.

“A small taste of what's to come, I have a little surprise for you in the car” he says while holding the keys above Stiles' head.

As he eventually gets to his feet Stiles puts his hand out, catching the keys as Derek drops them. The alpha steps aside allowing him access to the car.

“For me?” He asks referring to the bag Derek left sitting on the passenger seat.

Derek nods with a wicked smile when he sees Stiles' obvious excitement as he swing open the door and fumbles into the car, reaching for the bag. The alpha walks around to the passenger side never taking his eyes off the boy, observing his reactions as he opens his gift. With his eyes widening almost instantly as he opens the bag, Derek's cock gives another bounce thinking about all the naughty things they will be doing tonight.

“Like what you see?” the alpha asks as he settles himself into the seat closing the door behind him. “Lets go and have some fun” he continues not letting Stiles speak.

The drive is short but filled mostly with silence, music from the radio quietly playing as Stiles drives in to the high school car park. 

“There” Derek orders pointing to a spot over looking the lacrosse field.

Stiles doesn't respond, instead he does a few laps around the empty car park before parking where his alpha suggested. As he turns off the engine his body is tense, biting on his lip again looking somewhat nervous. 

“Relax, we have the whole night” 

Derek gets out the car, saunters around the to hood and hops on top leaning back watching as the lacrosse team practice not to far away. Turning his head he sees the boy still sitting in the car and motions for him to join, the door clicks closed and Stiles appears beside him. Derek slides off the hood and moves towards him, pulling the boy close he leans in, his lips devouring Stiles', the desire proving to much for the alpha as his tongue catches his bottom lip. Biting and pulling Stiles' lip, the boy gives a short moan, their tongues swirling around as Derek pulls the boys tongue with his lips and sucks hard. 

Pulling away long enough to position Stiles so that he his standing in front of the car. Almost sitting on the hood as Derek unzips the boys jeans, allowing his hard shaft to spring free. The alpha falls to his knees needing to taste, he gently kisses the tip, his tongue twirling around tasting everything it touches, Stiles throws his head back his moan almost echoing. Derek rests his hand at the base of Stiles' cock pressing firmly, nibbling on the tip then tracing the underside of his shaft with his tongue. Licking and biting his way down reaching his balls, sucking hard pulling on them while stroking his hardness. Stiles hips start to rock as he feels the pulling on his balls. Groaning and panting he throws his hands back steadying himself on the hood as Derek's tongue works it way around his balls and up his cock resting at the tip teasing the juices out.

“Oh god” Stiles moans as the alpha bites down gently on his cock.

Derek cups the boys ass in his hands squeezing and thrusting him forward, panting and groaning Stiles lays back leaning on his elbows pushing his hips, the alpha then takes all the hardness into his mouth. Digging his teeth in at the base and scraping down his cock as Stiles starts to shudder, his whole body tensing. Sucking hard Derek feels the wetness of cum filling his mouth as Stiles gives out a growl. 

Letting Stiles' softened shaft slide out his mouth Derek swallows as he stands. Leaving him laying on the hood he takes this time to get the bag from the car, returning to the panting boy he opens the bag and starts to rummage through, he pulls out a penis sleeve along with anal beads. Leaving the bag on the hood next to Stiles, he moves over to him unbuttoning the boys jeans and pulling them down to his ankles. 

“What do you want first?” he asks holding both toys up.

Stiles points to his right hand, the hand with the anal beads. Looking surprised Derek places the cock sleeve on the hood. Moving the boy around so now he is laying face down, he eases his legs apart as much as the jeans at his ankles will allow. 

The alpha licks his finger and trails it down between Stiles' cheeks, wriggling his finger as it passes his tight hole. Bending down Derek parts his cheeks with his hands and lets his tongue follow the trail his finger created. As his tongue reaches the tightness he pulls his cheeks apart as far as he can and inserts his tongue swirling it around, causing Stiles to moan. Licking around the boys hole making sure it is lubricated enough, he places the tip of the beads at his entrance, spitting at the tip as he teases the hole rubbing it all around. Slowly forcing it in Derek bites on his ass cheek leaving a small bruise, trying to distract Stiles from the small pain of the beads. The boy howls as each bead is fully embedded, the sensation of the beads stimulating his rectum to much for him as he cries out. Derek pulls the beads out slowly allowing Stiles to get used to the feeling, as he starts to groan with the movement the alpha picks up the pace. Pushing the beads back in and pulling out just as quick seems to be taking its toll on the boy as he starts moaning between pants. After a few more Stiles cums again spraying his seed all over the hood of the camero. Derek pulls the anal beads out of Stiles' pulsing hole slowly, making him groan.

“I'll give you a few minutes and then the fun really begins” he tells him.


	3. Part 3

Standing with his legs apart his hands still resting on the hood, trying to catch his breath after the anal beads did short work of him. Panting hard his whole body tingling in pleasure with a small pain that is dulled out. 

“A few minutes? Think I might need more than that” he says through the pants.

Hearing a whistle blow his head turns around so quick it almost snaps off his neck, watching as the lacrosse team finish their practice his heart pounding worried that they might be seen. Stiles brings is focus back to Derek and finds him hunting through the bag, seemingly oblivious to the team that is headed straight for them. 

“Uh Derek” he says still panting.  
“Yeah” he replies not even looking up from what he is doing.  
“Practice is finished, we should maybe go or at least get in the car.”

Derek shoots a look over to the field then back to Stiles, a grin on his face spread from ear to ear. Panic sets in as the blood in his body now reaching his brain, he is suddenly fully aware his seed is all over the hood of Derek's car. Stiles starts hopping around like a rabbit trying to pull his jeans up his very sweaty legs. As he buttons up the team start flowing through the car park, walking past not even paying attention to Stiles or the alpha. Watching the team disappear from sight, his heart rate returns to normal. 

“That was close, maybe we should go” he says zipping up his jeans.  
“No point now. They have finished, but we haven't” Derek states still smiling as he pulls out handcuffs.

Stiles' eyes widen instantly when he catches sight of the cuffs. A thought flashes in his mind of Derek handcuffed to the car, as soon as the image enters his mind, his cock gives a jab in his jeans. Stiles takes the cuffs from Derek spinning them in his hand thinking about all the things he can do with them. As the alpha empties the bag Stiles is shocked to see nipple clamps, he would never have thought Derek would have been into those. 

“Eh nipple clamps” he says unsure.  
“Yeah, if we are going to do this we might as well go all the way, that is why I also brought this” he replies pulling out a box.  
“What is that for?” Stiles asks as his eyes widen even more.  
“Erotic Electrostimulation” he replies with his wide smile while putting the box onto the ground.  
“And you intend to do what with that?” he asks.  
“That's that for later, right now we will concentrate on this” he states as he holds up the cock sleeve and nipple clamps.

As Derek walks over to him, his body starts to ache wanting to feel his touch. He grabs Stiles' t-shirt and yanks it up over his head throwing it onto the car, the excitement he feels rushing through him as his heart beats faster waiting for the alpha to taste. Without hesitation Derek unbuttons Stiles' jeans pulling them down letting the cold air touch his almost hard cock. Feeling a little exposed Stiles pulls him close and kisses him, biting and sucking on his tongue and lips. Feeling the alpha's hardness against his leg makes his own throb. Both panting into each others mouth, the anticipation getting to much for both of them. Derek clips Stiles' nipple with the chain, he howls as the pain blasts through his body. 

Derek muffles his howl with another kiss, moving his way down his neck sucking every inch of skin his lips find. Bruises form a line down his neck, making a trail all the way to his nipple. The alpha teases the nub that's clamped, the wetness of his tongue a welcome relief from the pain. Stiles throws his head back moaning the pleasure overriding the pulsing ache from the clamp. Derek's tongue slides down his stomach making Stiles shudder involuntarily, his moaning getting louder as the pleasure replaces the pain. Using his fingernail Derek trails the length of Stiles' cock, making it bounce, his tongue following as he starts to groan. Needing to feel the release his arousal heightens when Derek pulls on his balls. Moaning and panting Stiles pushes himself forward desperate for the alpha to devour him.

With his tongue rounding the tip of Stiles' hard shaft he pulls on his balls making him quake. The alpha takes all of Stiles in using the tip of his tongue to glide down the underside of his cock, making him thrust his hips forward needing more. Derek slowly bops his head forward each time teasing the tip of his cock while he places the cock sleeve on his finger, moving it round his balls Stiles places his hand in his mouth biting down on his knuckles to try and muffle his moans. Sliding the sleeve up, the alpha reaches his hole. Twirling around his entrance Stiles thrusts his hips wanting the sweet release Derek is promising him. As he pushes the sleeve in Stiles howls so loud it echoes throughout the car park, feeling the small bumps pass in and out push him over the edge. Unable to control himself any longer his seed shoots out, there is no break for him though as Derek still teasing his hole with the sleeve, feeling every bump and groove moving in his rectum keeps his hips thrusting. Taking the sleeve out the alpha gives him his well deserved break.


End file.
